peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 December 1983
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-12-27 ; Comments *This is the third of five shows featuring session repeats from 1983 and that year's Festive Fifty. Until recently, only the chart rundown was available. However in February 2010, a newly available file included a few of the preceding session tracks. Sessions *Gymslips, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1983-04-30. No known commercial release. *Serious Drinking, #4 (repeat). Recorded 1983-09-26. No known commercial release. *Chameleons, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1983-06-08. Originally available on Strange Fruit (SFRCD114). *Helen And The Horns, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1983-08-31. No known commercial release. *Big Country, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1983-03-09. No known commercial release. *Misty, #5 (repeat). Recorded 1982-12-15. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Session Tracks *''File 1) '' *''various edits'' *'File 5' cuts in *Misty: (session) not on file 1 *Serious Drinking: Go For The Burn (session) *'File 5' cuts out *Helen And The Horns: Freight Train (session) *Chameleons: Perfumed Garden (session) *Big Country: Inwards (session) File 4) starts half way through this track *''The F50 is contained on File 1), File 2/3) and File 4).'' 1983 Festive Fifty: Numbers 30-21 *30: Redskins, 'Lean On Me! (7 inch)' (CNT Productions) *29: Aztec Camera, 'Oblivious (LP-High Land, Hard Rain)' (Rough Trade) *28: Cocteau Twins, 'Peppermint Pig (7 inch)' (4AD) *27: Sisters Of Mercy, 'Alice (7 inch)' (Merciful Release) *26: 10,000 Maniacs: 'My Mother The War (12 inch)' (Reflex) *JP: 'I know that actually technically, I mean, and in fact that was issued last year, I mean in 1982, but I think it only burst upon an astonished British public this year, so it was only fair to include it. And anyway, I like it a lot myself.' *25: New Order, 'Leave Me Alone (LP-Power Corruption And Lies)' (Factory) *JP: 'Will that be the last time we hear from New Order in this broadcasting of the Festive Fifty? What do you think?' *24: Elvis Costello (under the pseudonym The Imposter), 'Pills And Soap (LP-Punch The Clock)' (F-Beat) *23: Assembly, 'Never Never (7 inch)' (Mute) *(John reads out a letter from a listener who, like him, is a fan of the Archers, and who asks if Eddie Grundy will be doing a session. JP: 'Who can tell?') *22: Echo And The Bunnymen, 'The Cutter (7 inch)' (Korova) *21: Fall: 'The Man Whose Head Expanded (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) *JP: 'Should have been higher, if you ask me. I don't rig these things, you know, although I'm slightly tempted to on occasion.' File ;Name *1) JP19831227.mp3 *2) ff83.2 *3) ff83.1 *4) 1983-12-27 Peel Show.mp3 *5) 1983-12-27 Peel Show S017.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:02:48 *2) and 3) This show begins at 01:30:39 on file 2) ff83.2, runs to the end, and continues from the beginning of file 3) ff83.1 to 00:28:30. *4) 47:19 *5) 2:47 ;Other *1) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show. *2) and 3) These two files contain material from other shows. *4) Newly available alternative, from tape SB183. Thanks to Weatherman22. *5) Created from S017 of Stewart Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?y40cyl3zwyd *http://www.30242b.net/Content/JP_FF/ff83.2.mp3 and http://www.30242b.net/Content/JP_FF/ff83.1.mp3 *http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?tw4dyfzutjj *5) tba Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Stewart Tapes